ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Warp Universe
The Warp Universe, or simply referred to as The Warp is a pivotal location in Duplex Tribulatio, and although it shares a connection with Earth-210, the Warp Universe isn't part of it. History The Warp Universe was first discovered by Evan and Avice Greysons, who were sent there at the request of Tray to destroy it. The universe itself was at the end of its lifespan; most of its stars had burned out, and almost all life was long gone. Recognizing potential in the now dying universe, the Greysons instead choose to turn it into their own domain. Using all of their powers, the two of them twisted time and space across the entire universe and combined small bits of their essences into the Warp Energy - a renewable form of energy combined with psychic energy and dark sorcery that energizes anything that it comes in contact with. In no time, this new Warp Energy came into contact with everything that surrounded it, increased the lifespan of stars, swept into the DNA of the remaining life forms, even created new forms of life that require Warp Energy to live the same way humans require air. Ancient technology that the Greyson discovered on both this and other universe was used to create new stars and species. In time, humans from other Timelines began to get dragged into the Warp as well, creating prosperous civilizations on a number of inhabitable planets and creating a cult to the "Two Gods" that worships the Greysons as living Gods. Because of the Warp Energy's connection to psychic energy, Evan and Avice utilized the cultists' worship of them and their strong emotions toward their "Gods" to further fuel the Warp Energy and unlock more possibilities. In time, the Warp Universe began to expand, using Warp Energy and a sophisticated portal system created through it to open gateways into other universes and begin invasions that end with the Warp Universe dragging planets, sometimes entire star systems into itself, absorbing it and turning it into extensions of itself. Due to that, the Warp Universe acts more like a different realm, a collection of Universes that have been conquered and engulfed into Warp Energy. Warp Species Warp Energy bonds with anything it comes into contact with, including living beings and their DNA. An individual with a "Seed" could utilize it to create new DNA, and new forms of life, or mutate already existing ones. Sometimes, the mutation could happen without the involvement of a "Seed", though in that case, there is a 50% chance that the results won't be pleasant. Although there are many species, sub-species and classes created inside the Warp, the two most well-known classifications for a Warp-created form of life are the Warp Spawns and the Warp Champions. Warp Spawns Warp Spawns are the most common form that a creature mutated by Warp Energy would take, as well as the most horrific one. In most cases, Warp Spanws are created by Evan who consciously forces the Warp Energy inside the victim's body to begin a process of mutation, turning its prey into a predatory and most often deformed shell of itself that was either driven mad by the mutation or lost its sapience, turning into a mindless killing machine. Many aliens in the Warp Universe have been sentenced to the fate of existing as Warp Spawns. Tetramands, Pyronites and all sorts of other deadly species have been turned into deadly weapons that Warp's armies use to devastate entire planets. When not fighting and dying during an invasion, these spawns are often kept restrained with chains or anything that could keep them from falling upon those who created them in savagery bloodshed. Though the existence of Human Warp Spawns has been recorded, those are more often a result of a random mutation triggered by the Warp Energy than a deliberate creation of Evan's. Unlike their Xeno counterparts, Warp Spawns created from humans keep most of their mind, allowing them to live around their fellow humans and to serve in the military, sometimes in a specialized unit of Warp Spawns that share the same mutations are abilities. Warp Champions Although far less common than the Warp Spawns, the Warp Champions are another stain of mutation caused by Warp Energy. This mutation is exclusively caused by individuals with a "Seed" who are capable of manipulating the Warp Energy inside another's body. A Warp Champion's appearance is affected by the subconscious thoughts of the individual who turns into it. It's appearance most often resembles that of its non-mutated form, but much larger with two layers of skin. Both of those are highly resilient to damage, with the first layer often emitting a glow so strong that it makes it appear like the creature is made out of energy, like an Anodite or a Fulmini. The second pair of skin is much thicker and heavier, covering only certain sports of the Champion's body, it's appearance often resembles an armor. Because of Evan and Avice's favoritism toward humans and their distaste toward Xenos, only humanoid Warp Champions exist. There are two ways in which an individual could be turned into a Warp Champion. Through the first, an individual is turned into a Warp Champion only temporary. The Warp Energy inside the person is manipulated in a way that allows the Warp Champion's body to be formed around the person, instead of out of him. In that case, the Warp Champion acts more like an armor linked to the nerve system of the person inside of it, allowing him to move like the body is his own. These types of Warp Champions are generally weaker and consume a lot of Warp Energy to sustain their form. The second way to transform is a permanent one and once a creature turns, they can no longer revert to their previous form. During the transformation, the individual's skin, organs, and nerve system and torn apart and reorganized, a process so agonizing that individuals often die in the middle of the transformation from the shock. Only Evan and Avice are allowed to turn someone into a permanent Warp Champion and the people they turn are exclusively military veterans, champions, who have sworn their souls to the Greysons and have dedicated their entire lives to becoming Warp Champions. Warp Champion.png|A regular Warp Champion, whose skin radiates a yellow color. Warp Champion 2.png|The appearance of a Warp Champion is affected by its subconscious thoughts, sometimes creating mutations such as wings, or other extensions that act as weapons Warp Champion 3.png|A Warp Champion with a Prosthetic Left Arm that has been affected by the Warp Energy, turning into a tool to be better utilized by the Champion's new form. Locations Galaxies * Prime Galaxy Planets * Escant * Aether Inhabitants * Evan Greyson * Avice Greyson * Roxanna Greyson * Captain Leon * Red Leader Trivia * The idea of the Warp Universe is based on the Immaterium from Warhammer 40K, Hell from Doom 2016 and other realms that seem to enjoy consuming and corrupting planets/dimensions. * The Warp Universe has an unofficial capital in the form of the planet Aether, which is the Greysons' primary residence. Category:Universes Category:Locations